


Pretty Kitty

by Florentine



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Collars, F/F, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Leashes, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florentine/pseuds/Florentine
Summary: They had spent hours talking about this before they tried it, conversations that usually devolved into makeouts or heavy petting before they finished. Both of them liked to travel to Earth when they could, just to see a world outside of the palace, and while they were mostly there to feel fresh air on their forms and see the Crystal Gems...it was hard not to be curious about human recreation.





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut in about 4 years so forgive me  
thanks to the spinearl server for giving me awful ideas

“Safeword?”

“Red to stop. Yellow to slow down.”

“Beautiful.” Spinel delivered a butterfly-soft kiss to the back of Pink’s neck as she tightened the scarf around her wrists. Those thin fingers twitched as the final knot was tied – just tight enough to ensure that Pink couldn’t get out if she tried, though they both knew she wouldn’t – and the Pearl let out a soft sound. 

They had spent hours talking about this before they tried it, conversations that usually devolved into makeouts or heavy petting before they finished. Both of them liked to travel to Earth when they could, just to see a world outside of the palace, and while they were mostly there to feel fresh air on their forms and see the Crystal Gems...it was hard not to be curious about human recreation. Pink thought the accessories modelled after animals were  _ adorable _ ; Spinel insisted that she had to try tying Pink up at least  _ once,  _ swore she wouldn’t leave her alone during, promised to use something soft so her delicate wrists wouldn’t be hurt; they both enjoyed the idea of submission and dominance. Sourcing the materials was no difficult feat, not when Spinel could ask the unquestioning Diamonds for nearly anything. 

Which was how Pink found herself with her wrists tied tightly behind her, a delicate lace-lined collar with a bell around her neck, and false ears perched atop her head. That had been enough to make Spinel happy, but Pink had requested more: a lacy pink bra held her breasts together, which were just visible through the cat-shaped hole in the centre, and matching stockings encased her legs up to the upper thighs, topped with tiny pink bows. The panties, they had thrown to the side only a few minutes in. There was only one piece miss– oh. Spinel shoved her over, face buried in the pillow and rear end raised, to complete the ensemble. One hand held her head down, beautifully rough, fingers gripping her hair, as the other held open her lower cheeks. A moment later, she felt a lubed-up finger circling her hole, teasingly light. “Lemme know if it hurts,” cooed Spinel, a lilt in her voice. She knew, after all, that Pink was made for a Diamond. It would take more than this to hurt her. 

That finger pressed in smoothly, drawing a long whine from Pink. The sound was all Spinel needed to be sure it was fine, that she could keep pressing all the way in, up to the knuckle, to slide in a second and third finger beside it. She was taking her time, Pink realised, stretching her like she had all the time in the world. At one point, she could feel Spinel rubbing one finger back and forth, just trying to draw little sounds from the Gem below her – and it was certainly working. By the time Spinel pulled back, Pink was whimpering into the pillow and trembling all over, bound hands grasping at the air. She had always been sensitive, and  _ stars  _ if Spinel didn’t know how to use it.

Something fluffy brushed against her thigh. Then something hard and plastic pressed against her stretched hole. “Can ya gimme a li’l purr, kitty-cat?” To that, Pink nodded and tried to manage a purr – which quickly became a strangled moan as the plug settled into her hole, tail brushing against the tops of her thighs. Spinel didn’t even try to hold back a laugh and an all-too-condescending, “Aww, feelin’ sensitive? My gentle pearlie-doll,” followed by a short tug on the tail that had Pink gasping. “Didn’t hurt, did it?” 

She managed to shake her head “no.” The hand in her hair shifted to pet it gently. “That’s  _ purrrr- _ fect.” Spinel allowed herself a short laugh at her own joke, and Pink followed suit, if a bit more shakily than her partner. 

In a flash, though, the laughter was over, and Spinel was flipping her onto her back to press her farther into the soft cushions below. When Pink’s mouth opened to speak, her partner took full advantage of the moment: she dragged her into a rough kiss, teeth clicking and noses mashing. For a moment, she tried to reciprocate the rough kiss properly, give back what Spinel was dishing out. When she felt a tongue against the roof of her mouth, though? When it ran delicate little circles across her own tongue and swiped over her teeth? She let her eye slip shut and her form relax, content to fall into submission. 

For her part, Spinel was a messy kisser – and despite Pink’s half-hearted obligatory protests, she knew the other  _ loved  _ it. She’d never quite mastered the art of kissing without leaving her partner’s face a mess of drool and bruises. It showed; when she pulled back, leaving with Pink’s lower lip between her teeth and only letting go when she had to, she could see just how much damage she’d wrought on the Pearl. Her good eye, when her lid fluttered open, was dazed; her lips were darker than before and visibly wet.  _ Beautiful.  _ Spinel couldn’t resist bumping their noses together and grinning. The grin only widened when Pink leaned her head upward with a tiny whine, trying to kiss her again. How could she not oblige? 

One more kiss turned into two more, then five more, and then Spinel’s hands were all over Pink, running over her covered breasts to pinch her nipples through the fabric, and then to her flat stomach, down to gripping her thighs tightly enough for Pink to finally pull away with a gasp. As her head fell back onto the pillow, Spinel yanked her closer, spreading those long legs with her hands. Pink’s face was absolutely  _ burning. _ “Don’t tell me you’re gettin’ all hot-’n-bothered from this!” 

Of course she was, and Spinel would be lying if she said seeing Pink in a state of disarray wasn’t doing anything for her. With her eye squeezed tightly shut, her cheeks flushed, and her buns ruffled in  _ just  _ the right way – not to mention the tiny whimpers slipping through her lips at Spinel’s rough treatment, just like she’d asked for – she looked like a dream. What Spinel  _ wanted  _ to do was absolutely ravish her right here and right now. If she  _ waited,  _ though, if she took the time to push Pink as far as she could and then a little further, she knew she could have just what she wanted and more. Patience. “You’re gonna  _ flip  _ when I get to the  _ good stuff. _ ” 

The “good stuff?” The Pearl had to peek her eye open and try to sit up to see what  _ that  _ was. As it turned out, it was a hand gripped lightning-fast around her throat and pressing her back into the pillow, accompanied by an embarrassing little twinkle from the bell attached to the collar. There was a teasing little  _ ah-ah-ah, down, kitty-cat,  _ and then – 

Oh. Pink sighed contentedly as Spinel clipped the matching leash to the collar, tilting her head back to expose her neck a little more. It was forced back even farther when her partner tugged on the leash just hard enough to let them both know it was firmly attached. Perfect. Spinel hummed as she wrapped it around her wrist, keeping Pink on a short and taut leash that barely gave her room to move her head.

She was so caught up in the sensation of being  _ controlled  _ like that, the finger sliding between her labia drew a surprised yelp from her and a laugh from Spinel. That finger was held up between them to show off the glistening wetness gathered there. “Geeeez, you’re so  _ wet!  _ You’re really gettin’ all turned on from this, huh? Is my kitty-cat some kinda slut?”

“It’s for  _ you, _ ” she tried to say, but Spinel stopped her with that same finger hovering over her mouth. It wouldn’t have been enough by itself to shut her up even if it touched, but she snapped her mouth shut anyway. She  _ wanted  _ Spinel to take control. 

The waiting, hopeful look Pink gave was almost too much for Spinel. She had to pause to gather herself enough to speak. Slowly, she pulled her hand back down and leaned all the way in, their lips nearly touching. “Kittens don’t talk, doll.” With that, she shoved her fingers into Pink’s waiting hole. From this distance, she could see everything: the way Pink’s eye widened then squeezed shut, how her lips moved to make space for the gasp, that precious little crinkle between her eyebrows… She couldn’t resist delivering a kiss to the very top of her nose as she spread her fingers. 

A moment later, she pulled back to look at where her fingers pumped in and out, and Pink’s eye opened again to follow her movement. Spinel let loose a low whistle, followed by a tug on the leash that had the Pearl whining. (Then a second tug, and a third, because  _ stars  _ she loved to hear Pink fall apart by her hand.) As she added a third finger, she sang lightly, “My pretty li’l pussy’s got a pretty li’l pussy, yeah she  _ does,  _ yeah she  _ doooes.”  _ The words, combined with Spinel’s thumb starting to rub circles on her clit, had Pink arching upwards to try and get  _ more.  _ All of this was too light – lovely, but  _ light,  _ and she needed more, Spinel  _ knew  _ this wasn’t enough to get her to cum. 

After only a minute of the gentle pumping and rubbing, the fingers withdrew and dragged a sigh with them. Pink watched blearily as Spinel wiped her hand across the bedspread. She watched with  _ rapt attention  _ when that hand moved back between her legs, when Spinel’s expression shifted into a devious grin, when –  _ oh,  _ she was tickling the insides of Pink’s thighs with the tail, so  _ close  _ to where she needed so much more. Her toes curled inside her stockings, her fingers clenched, and she whimpered, raising her hips to try and get  _ more.  _

“Awww, does my pretty li’l kitty need something?” crooned Spinel. She shifted the tail so it was tickling right at the crux between Pink’s upper thigh and her pussy, drawing another high-pitched noise. “Are my fingers not enough? D’ya want somethin’ more? Wanna vibrator on your cute li’l clit? Want me to stuff up that hole?” 

Pink nodded, the motion becoming a little more desperate when she felt that tickling  _ just  _ over her clit. Come on, come on – 

“Can’t understand ya.” Spinel sounded so  _ casual,  _ looked so composed where she was sitting – leash still taught in one hand, tail in the other – that Pink couldn’t stop her hips from bucking up again. “Lemme hear it,  _ kitty-cat. _ ”

Oh. She knew what that meant. In a tiny, shaky voice, she mewled. Just like Spinel liked it. The sound earned her a kiss and a teasing, “Don’t move.” With that, Spinel dropped the tail to stretch one hand under the bed. Pink could hear the shuffling of plastic, and she knew Spinel was looking for just the right toy to use. Maybe she’d pick the curved blue one that hit all of Pink’s spots just right? Or the longer, narrower purple one? 

When Spinel’s hand came back up to brandish her choice – the hot pink toy with one prong to go inside and one to vibrate against her clit – Pink groaned in approval. She heard Spinel laugh at her eagerness, a teasing sound meant to make her flush, but she was so  _ ready  _ that she just didn’t care. Her hips bucked up again, straining to get closer; Spinel yanked the leash with a laughed, “ _ Down,  _ kitty!” As the bell tinkled, Pink allowed her hips to lower, though she couldn’t quite stop their twitching. 

Spinel, though, was not about to just give her what she wanted. She flicked the vibrator on low, examining it with a mocking sort of thoughtfulness. “This gonna be enough for my slutty li’l kitty? I don’t think it’ll fill her up all the way. Might need an extra finger ‘r two.” She spoke as if to nobody, practically  _ ignoring  _ Pink, which only made the Pearl whine a little more loudly. That went ignored, too. It wasn’t until she mewled again, a pathetically pleading sound, that Spinel finally sighed as though her hand was being forced. (Not that Pink, even in her state, could miss the flush that spread across those lined cheeks.) “Lemme see. What’s the kitty want?” 

The hand holding the leash rested atop her thigh so her partner could lean in all the way. First, she pressed the toy up against Pink’s collar, drawing a fast-paced ringing from the bell and a sound like a purr from her partner’s throat. “You want it here?” She trailed it farther down, past Pink’s collarbones, over her bra, to circle one covered nipple; “Here?”  _ That  _ had Pink squirming, gripping the bedsheets under her back. Around the gem brought her voice to a new volume, her whines nearly drowning out Spinel’s “ _ here, maybe?”  _ There was a sound above her, a little  _ tsk-tsk-tsk,  _ as the vibrator was switched off. “Okayyy, okay. I know what’cha want.”

Slowly, all too teasingly slowly, Spinel pushed the inert vibrator inside Pink’s sopping wet hole. Inch by inch by torturously slow inch, it slid into place. When the second prong touched against Pink’s clit, she whimpered something sounding like “please.” Spinel let that word slide, if only because she loved to hear Pink beg. “You want it ooon?” A frantic nod was followed by the mewls that Spinel wanted to hear. Perfect. She sighed dramatically, as though it was such a feat to ask of her; then, she flicked the vibrator to its top setting. 

Pink  _ squealed  _ at the sensation of the toy vibrating against and inside her, already as fast as it could go. The sensation was just too much for her to stay still. Her legs kicked out, head tossing back and forth, hips twisting to try and get  _ more  _ and  _ now  _ and  _ right where she needed it.  _

Spinel was more than content to enjoy her struggling for a minute. But only for a minute. Once she had had her fill, she barred one arm against the other’s hips to try to keep them still and used the other hand to tug the leash harshly upwards. The movement pulled something like a sob from Pink. “Squirmy li’l thing. Sit back ‘n enjoy it.” 

The leash loosened, allowing Pink to rest again and try to do what Spinel asked, to sit quietly and let the sensations take over. She was able to manage it decently well when she set her mind to it – too well, in Spinel’s opinion. The fun was in watching her struggle. So, she brought the leashed hand up to stroke across Pink’s face tenderly, her eyes softening in an attempt to falsely soothe her. “Thassit. Thassa good li’l kitty-cat. You’re real good when ya wanna be, huh?” Her thumb rested over Pink’s lips, where it received a dozen desperate little butterfly kisses and kitten licks. (She gulped at the latter.  _ Fuck,  _ Pink was hot.) “Whaddaya think, should ya get somethin’ special for bein’ so good for me?” She felt more than heard the mewl against her thumb. “Yeah, thought so.” 

Two fingers shoved in next to the vibrator. Pink  _ howled.  _ The vibrator alone was a decent stretch, but with the fingers next to it? Fingers that were poking and prodding and – oh,  _ oh,  _ stretching  _ out  _ to go in  _ deeper  _ and rubbing so insistently  _ right against her spot  _ – ”Gimme a li’l meow, dollie.” She did so without thinking, desperate for Spinel to finish her off. If she gave her what she wanted, she would get to cum. 

Her noises became tiny pants, broken half-words, the sounds of Spinel’s name. She was  _ so close _ . If Spinel just gave her another moment, then she would – 

Everything stopped. The vibrator and fingers were yanked from her throbbing hole. She shrieked in indignation, kicked petulantly at the bedspread, while Spinel laughed right in her face. (She would never admit just how wet that made her.) “Somethin’  _ wrooong? _ ” teased Spinel right into her ear. “Can’t let ya finish just yet. Look at what’cha did. Got my toy all dirty.” The slickened end of the vibrator pressed to Pink’s lips, which she opened easily in a despondent groan. “Show me how good you can be, kitty-cat. Clean it  _ aaall  _ up. Thassit.” 

Not entirely unhappily, Pink lapped at the silicon. The taste itself was disgusting, but the way Spinel looked at her, the way she pressed the toy deeper and insistently deeper, made it more than worth it. “Was it good, baby doll?” A whine around the toy and a squirm at the hips were her only answer. “Sure sounded like you were havin’ a good time…” That, she finished with a drawn-out meow and a mocking giggle. 

It was too much. 

Pink groaned, writhed in  _ just the right way _ , and came around nothing. 

Whether there was actual silence afterwards or she was just too caught up in the wake of her orgasm to hear anything, Pink couldn’t be sure. She just knew that when she came down, her chest heaving with breaths she didn’t need, Spinel had pulled the vibrator from her mouth and set it on the bed next to herself. To her credit, she waited for Pink’s twitching to slow to a stop before doing anything else. 

The moment Pink thought she could settle down, she felt a harsh bite on the side of her neck. “Naughty kitty,” growled Spinel right before biting her ear. “Who said you could cum?” All the teasing softness from before was gone; just as Spinel dug her teeth back into Pink’s neck, she brought her hands down to clothed nipples, grabbed, and  _ twisted.  _ The Pearl let out the start of a plea that was swallowed by a kiss, rougher than before. Her nipples were released after an agonising minute. One hand gripped the leash tighter; the other grabbed Pink’s hair and  _ tugged  _ her head back, exposing more of her neck and breaking the kiss. “Thought my li’l Pearlie’d know how to be  _ good.  _ Guess I gotta teach ya how.” 

She was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, unable to catch herself without the use of her hands. Before she could even begin to sit up on her own, the leash was tugging her up, up, forcing her to her knees with a pitiful groan. Above her, Spinel sat imposingly, legs spread and pants phased away. 

“I was gonna say, ‘how ‘bout I give my Pearlie a treat for bein’ so good!’” she started, ever-so-slowly twisting the leash around her wrist and drawing Pink closer and closer. “‘Maybe I’ll let her lick me like a good li’l kitty.’” The leash kept drawing her in. “‘Maaaybe I’ll let her make me feel good, too.’” Finally, she stopped, Pink’s face only inches from her cunt. Stars, she was /dripping./

“Please,” whispered Pink, which was very quickly spoken over.

“I know how much ya like to make me feel good. ‘Cause you’re a real sweetie, right? You wanna make me feel good too.” Pink nodded; a tug at the leash reminded her to mewl. Spinel sighed, running her free hand through Pink’s hair and scratching right between the false ears. All too slowly, Pink was getting nearer and nearer to that dripping pussy. Her gaze flicked from that to Spinel’s face, silently pleading for mercy that she knew would not be granted. “Guess I gotta do it myself.”

In one harsh motion, Spinel yanked the leash back. Pink released a strangled moan of protest as she was dragged away from her partner’s centre – just close enough to look, but not enough to touch. Her hands strained at the scarves that held her back. 

“Really wish I could’a got you to do it,” Spinel started, sighing as she spread her own labia with two fingers. Pink whined at the sight. “You’re so  _ good  _ at it. Got that cute li’l tongue…” Teasingly slow, a third finger circled her clit over and over before pressing down on it. Spinel made no effort to hold back her sounds; she sighed almost theatrically as she massaged her bud. Her eyes slipped shut contentedly. When Pink whined, straining against the leash, Spinel opened only one eye – and grinned. “Show me that tongue a’ yours.” 

Pink was in no position to argue. She opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue loll out, trying desperately to show Spinel that she was more than ready to make her feel good. Instead of getting the other’s pussy, though, she got a mocking giggle and a finger rubbing against her tongue. “Yeah, you know how to listen. Sometimes.” The taste of Spinel’s slick had never been more appealing. Pink let out a low groan as the finger rubbed up and down, so agonisingly slowly that she could cry. 

The finger withdrew. She whined, tried to follow, and was stopped with a tug against the leash and a tinkle of the bell. That finger returned to its owner’s pussy, where it circled once, twice, three times – then sunk in deeply, all the way to the knuckle. Spinel groaned; Pink whimpered. A second finger joined it shortly. When they scissored outward, spreading Spinel in  _ just the right way  _ for Pink to see everything, she  _ sobbed.  _ “Please, please,  _ please,”  _ she whimpered, eye flickering from Spinel’s face to her hole and back again. “Please, let me, let me make you – ” 

“I thought kitties didn’t talk.” (Her voice was shaky, too. Seeing Pink so desperate to get her off was doing  _ indescribable  _ things to her.) 

Another sob. Then, a mewl, long and strained and desperate. 

“You want it bad, huh?” Spinel giggled again. “Hmmm...maaaybe…” Languidly, as though she had all the time in the world, she released another two inches of the leash. Pink lurched forward – and then was stopped again with a frustrated shout, still so close and  _ yet so far  _ from her prize. Her head tossed back and forth as much as it could, freeing more hair from the usually carefully-kept buns. More laughter.

For a moment, it sounded like she was going to speak again. Then she thought better of it. Instead, a long meow escaped, low and desperate and shaky. 

“You’re so cute.” The fingers still pumped in and out, in and out, with slick little sounds that burned in Pink’s ears. Clearly, Spinel was struggling to keep holding her back, wanted Pink to eat her out just as much as Pink wanted to do it. If she let her, though, the game would be over. She wasn’t ready for that just yet. 

It wasn’t until she heard a hiccuping sound from Pink and saw tears pricking the corner of her eye that Spinel decided to take pity. “You’re bein’ so good, yeah? Waitin’ for your treat?” Pink nodded desperately in agreement, which Spinel decided not to correct this time around. Slowly, trying to draw out the sound, she drew her fingers from herself. There was a hum as though she was thinking. (With Pink looking at her like that, so sweet and earnest and intent on pleasing her, she would be lying if she said she  _ could  _ think.) The fingers, still wet with Spinel’s slick, pressed against Pink’s lips. “Show me how good you can be.” 

The Pearl gasped, taking in the fingers easily. “Thank you,” she muttered, the words distorted by the fingers rubbing over her tongue. “Thank you, thank you, thank you – ” 

They shoved in deeper, and she gagged. “Shhh. Bad kitty. Lick.” 

Her focus turned entirely to showing Spinel  _ just how badly  _ she wanted her. Her tongue swirled around the invading digits, darted into the space between them, as she tried to suck them deeper in. She whimpered at the feeling of nails gently scraping over the roof of her mouth; the area had always been sensitive, and as soon as Spinel learned of that, she couldn’t seem to let it go. Her eye slipped shut when those prodding fingers rubbed over the back of her tongue – “ _ Look  _ at you!” The thumb of that same hand swiped over her chin. When it pulled back, it was covered in drool Pink hadn’t noticed falling. “Pretty kitty can’t keep it all inside.” She could only whine in agreement. 

When Spinel pinched Pink’s tongue between those fingers, it was too much. She mewled around them desperately, her mouth hanging open, and bucked her hips against nothing. Yes, she had finished, but it hadn’t been satisfying! And Spinel’s fingers rubbing in all her most sensitive places, the way she was laughing at Pink’s desperation, the taste of her partner on her tongue, all of that made it impossible for her to stay composed. 

She tried to beg around the fingers. The words came out as garbled, high-pitched sounds, often interrupted by her suckling the fingers back down. And seeing Pink like that was just too much for Spinel. 

The fingers pulled back. Pink didn’t even have time to be upset before the leash was given more than enough slack for her to lunge forward. “Go on,” grunted Spinel, and Pink  _ did.  _ With a thankful groan, she pressed her nose to the tiny patch of hair above Spinel’s pussy and began what she had wanted so desperately to do. 

If there was one thing Pearls were meant to be good at – and there were an awful lot of things – it was pleasing their owners. Maybe that didn’t mean Spinel, but right now, when Pink was so desperate to show what she could do, that didn’t matter. Spinel was  _ in charge  _ and Pink was going to give her the best she could. 

Her tongue darted into the waiting hole like it was the only thing she had ever wanted. Above her, she could hear Spinel gasp. Not good enough; she needed to hear her  _ moan.  _ Without her hands, she had to double her efforts with her mouth. She tried, for a minute, to write Gem doctrines with her tongue. When she couldn’t remember how, she settled for writing Spinel’s name over and over. That mattered more to her anyway. 

When she moved up, just for a moment, to circle around – to  _ suck  _ – Spinel’s clit, the control finally snapped. Her only warning was a gasp before she felt hands gripping her buns, dragging her deeper, deeper; to that, Pink groaned appreciatively. “You’re so  _ good,”  _ whined her partner. “So good, so good,  _ so – mmh.”  _ Her grip tightened as she circled her hips, trying to get more of herself into Pink’s mouth. The praise only made Pink suck harder, dart back and forth between sucking her clit and licking her hole – and it was making her  _ drip  _ onto the carpet below. 

Spinel needed a final push. Pink knew the signs of a Gem about to finish. So, lips sealed around Spinel’s hole and clit, Pink looked up at her with a wide eye. She waited until Spinel looked back at her. And she  _ mewled. _

That was it. With a final groan, Spinel came, practically gushing into Pink’s waiting mouth.  _ Beautiful  _ was all Pink could think as she watched, waiting eagerly for Spinel to come down. She  _ knew  _ Spinel wouldn’t leave her like this, still unsatisfied and still dripping. 

She was right. 

The hands that had loosened their hold tightened again. “You’re really gonna leave me all dirty?” came a growl that had Pink absolutely  _ shaking.  _ A tug. “Clean me up.” So, with a grateful little mewl, Pink delivered gentle licks around Spinel’s pussy. As she cleaned, her eye slipped shut; she focused entirely on the minute trembles of her lover’s thighs, the taste of her slick, the way she sighed when Pink’s tongue swiped over her slit. One hand moved from her hair to straighten the ears atop her head, which had become crooked through their activities. She whimpered thankfully at the sensation. 

As she finished up, delivering the final licks to Spinel’s thighs, she finally felt what she was looking for: a hand stretched down to meet her own sopping pussy. “Still wet?” She mewled against Spinel’s thigh in assent. One finger circled around her hole, feather-light and all too teasing. “After all that, my kitty-cat still wants to cum again? Huh?” The finger pressed in, just barely about to breach her hole – then pulled back, leaving Pink to whine pathetically. “Greedy.” 

Not that Spinel really seemed to mind. The stretched arm moved down to cup Pink’s ass, lift her up with a squeak of surprise, then drag her closer, and closer, until she was straddling Spinel’s thigh and leaning against her chest. A wicked grin met her. Then, a kiss over her ruined eye – and, simultaneously, the arm twisting around her waist to keep her as close as Spinel could. “You wanna get off?” che crooned as her free hand tightened, once again, around the leash. Pink nodded weakly. The hand tugged back in one quick motion to force Pink to fall forward, where she was trapped by the force of the leash. “Show me, kitty-cat. Grind that pretty li’l pussy on my leg.” 

What could she do but comply? She was trapped from the waist up by the leash and the arm, but her hips were free. So, in jerky little motions, she moved her hips back and forth in any effort to get the friction she so dearly needed. 

As she moved, she heard nothing but Spinel’s whispery voice in her ear – and stars, she was more than happy for that. “You’re so  _ pretty _ ,” muttered Spinel as she tensed her leg to make it easier to ride. “Should’a gotten you that getup sooner. Y’ look so  _ good  _ in it… Dunno how nobody else’s snatched ya up. Got those  _ legs,  _ ‘n that tight li’l ass, I just wanna grab ya up whenever you’re walkin’ by. ‘N those cute li’l tits…” 

“Spinel,  _ please!”  _ She was so close. She was  _ so close  _ and she wanted Spinel to talk to her like this until she came, and – and – her hips moved in jerkier motions than before, like she couldn’t quite keep herself together. 

A tsk sounded in her ear. “Need my help?” Pink nodded desperately. The arm around her waist moved, dragging her back and forth so deeply she thought she might cry. “I got’cha. Yeaaah, I got’cha. Wanna see you cum, doll, love when ya do. Your face scrunches up ‘n it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever  _ seen,  _ and your pussy gets so  _ hot  _ ‘n  _ wet  _ ‘n I – “ 

That was all it took. With a long whine, Pink finally came, and the arm dragged her along until she was entirely finished. Perfect. Perfect, it left her finally satisfied, and she slumped into Spinel so comfortably that she didn’t even notice the leash being unclipped. 

When her attention returned to the real world, she felt slightly shaky hands undoing the scarf around her wrists and lips against her neck. “You did so good, doll,” came the whispers. Yes, this was her favourite part: when Spinel took care of her afterwards. Pink sighed happily and tilted her head to allow for the lazy kisses. “You were  _ so  _ beautiful. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. You really got a workout there ‘n you took it  _ so  _ good, you’re so  _ good,  _ so pretty, most perfect Gem in the world, love you so  _ much… _ ” 

As Spinel spoke, she undid the evidence of their activities. The ears and collar were removed and placed on the bed, to be taken care of later; the tail, she drew as gently as she could from Pink’s hole, earning her a sleepy whine. “Was it good, pearlie?” 

“Mmm. Perfect.” Stars, she was exhausted, but she would hate to miss this. She pressed a gentle kiss to Spinel’s face – oh,  _ right,  _ she could move her hands, and she did so just to cup the other’s cheeks and deliver a flurry of tiny kisses. “You were perfect, Spinel. You always know just what to do.” 

Despite  _ giving  _ a thousand compliments a minute, it seemed Spinel struggled to  _ take  _ one: her cheeks burned where an exhausted Pearl kissed over them. “Shucks,” she laughed, the embarrassment clear in her tone. “Just did what ya asked.” 

“You did it  _ perfectly, _ ” Pink insisted with another kiss. ...Mmh, but she was tired; she tucked her head under the other’s chin and closed her eye. “Can we nap?” 

“You’re still dirty,” her partner chided lightly. It wasn’t a no. She was already lifting Pink towards the pillows. 

The Pearl laughed quietly at that. “Mhm. We’ll clean up later.” ...Her eye peeked open the moment those hands left her. “Stay with me?” 

How could Spinel say no? 


End file.
